


Blankets

by Hiraeth (MoroiiAngel)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4873825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoroiiAngel/pseuds/Hiraeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and the Doctor have a quiet night in the Tardis.  Written for timepetalsprompts's Fictlet Friday.  Prompt was: "We built this together. Don’t you think we should share it?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blankets

Rose was sick. It was just a plain, run-of-the-mill cold, and the Doctor had immediately given her some medicine for it. However, no matter how advanced human medicine became in the future, it appeared the Common Cold continuously eluded pharmacists. “Tricky little thing, never really the same twice. Remarkably hard to nail down,” he told her as they settled down into the media room.

“You sure you don’t mind?” she asked him, for what was likely the seventh or eighth time. He rolled his eyes.

“Told you already, didn’t I? Take my own quiet day every now and again. How d’you think I read all those Dickens novels?” he asked her, eyes bright. “Now, what do you want to watch?”

She felt pampered just by the question. After thinking for a short while, she chose a movie from her childhood. The Doctor rolled his eyes, but his warm smile didn’t leave his face, so she pressed play and snuggled into the blankets. They hadn’t been watching it for more than ten minutes before Rose commented, “The last time I watched this I was in a blanket fort.” The Doctor looked over at her, eyebrow raised.

“Oh yeah?”

She nodded, eyes still on the screen. “One of my mates and I used to build them in the living room all the time.” She followed this up with a little cough. They sat in silence another few moments before the Doctor replied.

“I’ve never built one, actually.” He sounded a bit surprised to have come across this tiny adventure that he had never been on, as though he was unsure of how it had slipped by his notice all this time. Rose turned to look at him, suppressing the urge to sniffle.

“Would you like to?” she asked, reaching across herself for a box of tissues. The Doctor gave her a broad grin that made his ears stick out even more, and warned her that action was about to occur.

“Shouldn’t be too hard,” he declared, pausing the film and jumping up from the couch. “C’mon then, Rose. Let’s go grab some supplies.” He wiggled out his fingers for her to grab, and though she was a bit reluctant to leave the warmth and comfort of her blanket, Rose grabbed ahold and let him tug her along.

They managed to steal blankets from a random linen closet the Tardis produced, the kitchen chairs, a quantity of piping for structure, and the Doctor emerged from his tool box with a little bag full of clothespins. “Didn’t even know I had these,” he told her, cheerful. They brought their collection back to the media room in spurts. As they built the Doctor often ran out of the room “for the perfect thing”. Rose began to suspect the Tardis was helping to keep him close by, because he was never gone long, and when he decided they ought to add fairy lights to the inside a string suddenly appeared, hanging on a hook on the wall by the door. It gave Rose a fit of giggles, which in turn turned into a fit of coughing. The Doctor gave her a concerned face, fluffed up a pillow, and instructed her to “take a break” in a tone of voice that bordered on an order. Rose was nearly inclined to be contrary for the sake of contrariness, but she was knackered enough that she crawled inside and lay down.

As she lay there, watching the blankets waver slightly as the Doctor made final adjustments, she smiled to herself. She hadn’t ever seen him act so… carefree before. He was taking it a bit seriously, turning it into a project, but all the same. The Doctor. Building a blanket fort! She had to press her lips together hard so as to not begin a giggle-cough fit once more.

“Let there be light,” the Doctor’s voice said through the blankets, and then the little fairy lights shone faintly amongst the hangings. There was a pause, and then a bit of a grumble. Then, all the lights in the room shut off, and the fairy lights suddenly seemed like brilliant stars. It made the interior seem incredibly cozy. “Fantastic!” The Doctor proclaimed. Rose had to agree that it was. She rolled on to her side, dragging her blanket with her, and crawled the meter and a bit to the door.

Rose poked her head out from between the two blankets that formed the door. “Aren’t you coming in?” she asked. The Doctor looked down at her, a bit surprised.

“There’s barely enough room in there,” he began, and even to himself it sounded a hollow excuse. He very nearly began expounding on how it was beneath a Time Lord to actually spend time in a blanket fort- but what an arse that would make him sound like.

Rose looked over her shoulder into the fort, as though considering his words, and then looked back up at him. “But, we made it together,” she pointed out. “Don’t you think we should share it?” And then a small blush crept onto her face. It was very pretty on her, for a human, he thought. He gave her a bright smile.

“Alright then, Rose Tyler,” he told her as he shucked his leather jacket and hung it on the sofa. “Move over, then, and start the movie.”


End file.
